Obstruction of Justice
by Ultimate Raisin
Summary: The two remaining Decepticons seek vengeance against the Autobots, but Sam is the one who pays.
1. Chapter 1

**Obstruction of Justice - Chapter 1**

I was a huge Transformers fan many years ago - Rodimus Prime! Woo-hoo! I was pleasantly surprised by the new movie. I had never considered writing a TF story, but I have been inspired by an LJ community dedicated to Sam and Bumblebee slash.

I love slash. I write slash.

This is not slash.

This is SamxBee friendship, SamxMikaela het, but mostly Hurt!Sam and BeeAngst.

I don't expect this to be a novel – probably only four chapters or so. Hopefully I will be done by this weekend.

If you like it, please review.

* * *

The last sight captured by his optics was the human boy, Sam Witwicky, username ladiesman217, thrusting the Allspark into Lord Megatron's chest. As his leader's spark was extinguished, Barricade knew no more. 

Time passed as his repair programs battled to circumvent seared pathways; processors rebooted while fail-safes in his subroutines prevented transformation until internal diagnostics declared him operative. When next his optical sensors scanned the landscape of this world, he found himself encircled by the sparkless remnants of his fellow Decepticons.

Other sensors provided him with details regarding his surroundings: the sound of liquid water lapping against wood and steel; the scent of decomposing aquatic vertebrates; the faint tremor of an engine echoing through the concrete beneath him.

His scanners revealed no humans within the warehouse. Barricade fully transformed into his bipedal form and picked his way through the metallic carcasses. It would not do to make the humans aware of his functionality. He did not fear the fleshies, but the hated Autobots may still be around. As much as he despised them, they were formidable in battle. They must be made to suffer. And what better way to exact vengeance than to destroy their pet human, the one who had destroyed Barricade's dream of a new era for Decepticon kind?

Barricade used magnetics on a scrap pile at the opposite end of the pier, which distracted the two soldiers standing guard outside the warehouse. The minimal security was a strategic move to throw off the scent of reporters and other curiosity seekers after the debacle in the desert. As a battered police cruiser made its way off the docks and onto the freeway, Barricade vowed it was a move that Autobots and humans alike would bitterly regret.

* * *

Life could not get any better. 

This was the thought constantly streaming through Sam Witwicky's mind. Mikaela, the girl of his dreams, snuggled next to him on the sofa while his parents had made themselves scarce at a restaurant downtown. Mojo hadn't peed on his bed in days, and was it his imagination, or was his schoolwork actually getting easier? He supposed that not having to fret anymore about getting Mikaela to notice him was helping him to concentrate in class. He also had the most awesomest car a high school kid could conceive of. Bumblebee, AKA his best alien robot friend, was a flashy yellow Autobot that occasionally doubled as Sam's flashy yellow Camaro.

Said Camaro was currently several miles away conferring with fellow Autobots Optimus Prime and Ratchet. Ironhide, who had chosen to reside with the human warrior Will Lennox and his family, was driving with his human to the Witwicky residence. They had disturbing news and had been dispatched by Optimus to pick up the children and bring them to the overlook.

Bumblebee had balked at sending Ironhide to fetch Sam and Mikaela, but Optimus had needed him for reconnaissance. The American government had alerted them to the fact that Starscream had not been destroyed in the great battle. They had held off in notifying them until satellites had picked up the Decepticon's return to Earth. They seemed confident they could destroy the evil 'bot with their own weapons, but they needed to find Starscream first. That was where Bumblebee came in. The littlest Autobot would miss Sam terribly, but he trusted Ironhide. Sam would be safe.

* * *

The movie was nearing its end, and Mikaela had dozed off with her head on Sam's shoulder. He was torn between staying where he was and moving to turn off the DVD. If he moved, she would wake up – no more soft breaths on his neck that sent hot and cold shivers down his spine. If he stayed – well, he didn't really need his left arm. He was right handed, and Bee could handle the driving. 

His choice was made for him when a loud knocking at the door surprised both teens. Sam leapt to his feet, which dislodged Mikaela and sent her tumbling to the floor.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" Sam reached down and pulled Mikaela to her feet. Too abruptly, however, as Mikalea's momentum caused their heads to butt together. Sam was horribly embarrassed; he hated it when he got all clumsy and dorky around her. Mikaela merely laughed off his nervous apologies and kissed the red spot on Sam's forehead. He smiled shyly and moved closer.

The pounding came again, louder this time. Sam finally noticed the blue and red strobe lights flashing through the cracks in the curtain. Concerned that his parents may have been in an accident, Sam opened the door to a uniformed officer.

"Sam Witwicky?" asked the officer, whose badge offered the surname Dent.

Sam swallowed nervously and nodded. Mikalea stood beside him and placed her arm around his waist. Together, they waited for the worst.

* * *

Reviews are my Happy-Time! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Obstruction of Justice - 2**

* * *

"I'm Officer Dent. Son, I'm sorry to inform you that your parents were the victims of a hit and run earlier this evening. They've been transported to Mercy Hospital, and I've been dispatched to escort you there." Noting the shock in the youngsters' faces, Dent kept the rest of the details to himself. Details like the fact that the neither of the Witwicky's were expected to survive. Oh, and that the vehicle performing the hit-and-run was supposed to be a cop car. How crazy was that? 

Sam heard Mikaela's shocked gasp, and he felt her grip tighten. He was thankful for the support; he might otherwise have collapsed. His parents were completely mortifying at times, but he knew they loved him. Besides, after a little screaming and initial panic, they were totally cool with Bee and the 'bots. He couldn't lose that. He couldn't lose them.

_Mom and Dad! Please be OK._

Officer Dent touched his elbow and softly said, "We should get going."

Sam nodded and turned to Mikaela.

"Stay here."

"No, I want to go with you."

"And I want you with me, but somebody's got to wait for Bee. You know how he gets. He'll flip if he comes home and finds everybody gone. When he gets here, he'll drive you to the hospital."

"OK." Mikaela gave in. She knew Bumblebee had a tendency to get upset and frightened if he didn't know where Sam was at all times. "Call me as soon as you know anything. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Sam kissed Mikaela and gripped her in a fierce embrace. Mikaela's heart went out to him; she felt the tremors running through his body as Sam pulled away.

Sam and his escort approached the black & white. It looked like it had been the referee at a demolition derby and said as much to the officer.

"Yeah, I think the guys in the motor pool are having a good laugh about it. You know, because of my name."

Sam gave a slight smile as the officer opened the passenger door. Or tried to. It wouldn't budge. Officer Dent gave an embarrassed chuckle and asked, "Would it be all right if you rode in back?"

"Sure," replied Sam. It didn't matter, as long as he could get to his parents soon.

The rear door opened without incident, and Sam stooped to enter. When he was almost inside, he noticed a vehicle coming towards his house. Recognizing the black 4x4 TopKick as Ironhide with his friend Will in the driver's seat, Sam straightened. He turned toward the officer to decline the ride. That's when he noticed it. A motto on the side of the cruiser's rear quarter panel. A motto that citizens knew by heart. Except it wasn't.

"…_to punish and enslave..."_

* * *

Ironhide and Will were discussing strategy. How to deal with the threat Starscream posed? He didn't have to stay as an F-22 Raptor, but knowing the Decepticon's vanity, Ironhide believed Starscream would remain with that form. There was little they could do until Bumblebee brought back some intel, which the little Autobot was reluctant to do until he knew Sam was tucked away safely with the team. It was almost as if he was expecting trouble. 

As they turned onto Sam's street, they saw the emergency lights. Concerned, Ironhide pushed his speed over the neighborhood limit. If either of the children had suffered injury, Bumblebee would never forgive himself. Neither would Optimus, for calling the yellow guardian away from his charge.

Will released the breath he was holding, and Ironhide reduced speed as they saw Sam, apparently unharmed, standing next to a police officer. The boy looked their way. Sam raised his hand in greeting then froze momentarily before forcefully pushing the officer away from the car. At the same moment, Will found himself unceremoniously dumped from the cab as Ironhide broke cover and transformed in the middle of the street.

Ironhide's scanners had picked up the energy signatures of multiple Autobot pulse blasts, which could only be worn by a Decepticon. He set Will down as gently as speed would allow and prepared for battle with

"Barricade!"

* * *

So close. The boy was so close, and now the ruse was no longer necessary. Barricade closed the door sharply, trapping Sam halfway. A seating restraint slithered forward and latched onto Sam's wrists, dragging him inside. With the boy secured within the Decepticon's armor, the approaching Autobot would not chance attacking. The evil cruiser sped off with its captive, a screech of siren that sounded more like demented cackling echoing in its wake.

* * *

Drop me some love of the review kind. Please? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Obstruction of Justice - 3**

* * *

The time had passed when Sam Witwicky would allow fear to paralyze him or cause him to run. Killing the leader of a corps of evil giant alien robots will do that to a guy. The quarterback of a high school football team? Not so scary. Which is the reason Sam was currently kicking the crap out of the windows. His mule kicks were having no effect on Barricade's body, but the Decepticon's patience was another story. 

Barricade rapidly retracted the slack in the restraints binding Sam. The result had the boy smacking head first into the window he had been futilely attempting to shatter. Sam ceased his struggles and tentatively poked at the tender spot blossoming on his forehead. Pleased he had not cried out at impact, Sam nevertheless gasped in shock at the pain his exploration uncovered.

_That was gonna leave a mark, and oh! Weren't school pictures next week? God! He just couldn't catch a break._

Sam sat up and saw the cityscape flashing by. He also saw Ironhide, now in truck form, in pursuit.

Sam worked his hands free and asked, "Do you have any airbags back here?"

Barricade slammed on the brakes in order to make a sharp turn. Sam slammed into the transport cage separating him from the front seat.

"No," replied Barricade as he once again increased speed.

Sam pulled himself up from the floorboards. That one really hurt. He checked behind them – nothing. They had lost Ironhide, Sam's greatest hope for getting out of this alive.

"Why are you doing this?"

For a moment, Sam didn't think the Decepticon was going to reply. Then, "When all that you have fought for, struggled for over millennia, is gone, there remains only vengeance. The Autobots value you. By extinguishing your spark in as painful a manner as possible, I will succeed in punishing Optimus Prime and the others."

A strange memory bubbled to the surface and Sam couldn't stop himself from saying, "Like you punished them at the battle of Iacon?"

Barricade's brakes were put to the test as he brought his form to a halt.

Passersby, if there had been any, would have seen a somewhat battered police car seemingly trembling without benefit of a running motor. They would also have noted the lack of a driver but the presence of human fingers, then a hand, then an arm, all followed by an equally battered teenager. It took Sam a bit longer to get himself back on the seat than the last time.

_At least I'll be symmetrical for picture day._

Sam felt the beginnings of the transformation before he was dumped onto his butt on the asphalt. The quick transformation left Sam facing the nightmare visage of Barricade. At his first meeting with this particular Decepticon, he had really thought he was about to die.

_Déjà vu._

His kidnapper's voice boomed out, "What do you know of Iacon?!"

Sam had intended to say, 'nothing,' which was true. What came out was, "You had planned to ambush the Autobots and trap them in the Chamber of the Ancients. From there, it would have been easy to banish them from Cybertron, but you allowed your anger to get the better of you. You allowed Ratchet, a medical 'bot, to get the better of you."

Sam clapped his hands over his mouth and gazed with huge eyes at the towering creature before him. Bad enough he had no idea what the hell he was babbling about, but what was with that sneering tone? He was dead. He was soooo dead. Barricade was going to pound him into glue.

The tableau remained frozen for a second, then two. Ten more passed as Barricade appeared to be thinking. He reverted back to car form and ordered Sam to return to his previous seat.

Sam crab-walked backward a few spaces before standing but stopped when the engine revved menacingly. He wasn't going to outrun this thing, and obviously he couldn't hurt it.

_C'mon, Sam. Time to use your brain. Give Ironhide time to find you. He's probably getting the guys right now. Stall!!_

"I, uh, have to go to the bathroom."

Sam could almost hear Barricade's search of the internet for a frame of reference. Sam started squirming, playing up the urgency of his need.

"Look, I'll be right over there," he said, pointing to a patch of trees and bushes. "You'll be able to hear me the whole time." _Oh my God. What if he got stage fright?_ Barricade roared his engine again. _Try something else._

"You don't want me making a mess on your seats, do you?"

That seemed to convince the Decepticon as the engine returned to idle.

Sam backed away from the car and did not turn until the road was barely discernable through the foliage. He didn't want to make the car suspicious by going too deeply into this little patch of woods.

Sam found he actually did need to go, so he quickly took care of business. As he prepared to return to Barricade, he noticed the bush he was standing next to. It was covered with ivy. English Ivy. _Hedera helix_.

_Stall for time. Stall for time. Bumblebee will come for you._

Sam twisted off several leaves, stuffed them into his mouth, and began to chew. He grimaced at the bitter taste, but managed to swallow them down. He had to guess at the appropriate amount of toxin compared to his body weight, and he was really hoping he wouldn't end up in a coma.

As he tramped back to the road and entered the cruiser, he couldn't help but wonder how he knew about toxin-to-weight ratios and scientific names and poisonous attributes for weeds. And especially how he knew about stuff that happened on the other side of the universe tens of thousands of years before Megatron landed on Earth.

* * *

I am so tickled at the response my little fic in generating. Thanks so much, and please keep those reviews coming! They guilt me into writing faster! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Obstruction of Justice - 4**

* * *

Other than the odd phrase – 'Did you see that? It just took off all by itself. And that truck!' – Officer Paul Dent felt incapable of coherent speech. Finally, he was able to wave his gun and say to no one, "I didn't even get a shot off." 

"It's a good thing, too," came a voice from off to his left. Dent turned and leveled his weapon at the oncoming stranger.

"What? Why? Did you see it? Them?"

"Yes," replied Will. "I saw them. And you're lucky you didn't open fire, especially on the truck. Ironhide gets a little touchy when he's been shot." Will kept walking toward the officer, hands raised high. Slowly, deliberately, he brought down his arm and pulled out his ID.

"I'm Major Will Lennox, Special Forces. I need for you to come inside, and we can talk."

Dent holstered his weapon and turned with Will as a young woman sprinted up to them and threw herself into the major's arms.

"Will! Will!"

"Mikaela."

Will wrapped the shaking teen in a tight hug. "It's OK. We're gonna find him. We're gonna get him back, safe and sound. I promise." Will touched the earpiece of the two-way radio he shared with Ironhide – a precaution they had installed in case they were separated in battle. It was Ironhide reporting difficulty in keeping up with the nimbler Barricade.

The somber trio entered the Witwicky home. There, Will explained about Autobots and Decepticons and that Officer Paul Dent was now a member of an elite cultural liaison group that included the Lennox and Witwicky families as well as Mikaela Banes. Oh, and that unauthorized disclosure of any of this information would be considered treason.

"Speaking of disclosure, why are you here and why were you with that particular vehicle?"

Dent explained again about the Witwicky's attack and how he came to be driving a disguised Decepticon.

"I swear, it was parked in my usual spot. I thought it was some kind of joke. I was gonna go in and talk to the garage, but I got dispatched right away on the hit and run."

Mikaela watched and listened, growing more heartsick by the second. Sam. Her sweet Sam. He wasn't like the hard-bodied, thick-headed jocks she used to date. Sam was kind and respectful and funny. He didn't make her feel like a trophy or a cheap sex toy. He made her feel special, as if she were the only girl on the planet. And every second they sat around talking was another second of Sam's life gone. For all she knew, he could be dea…no. She wouldn't, couldn't think the word. Sam had to be OK. For both their sakes.

Will once again touched his earpiece.

"Is it Ironhide? Did he find Sam?"

Will held his hand up for silence as he listened to the communiqué.

"Copy that," he responded to something the other two couldn't hear. "And the others?"

"Roger. We'll be here. Out."

Will looked into expectant faces and gave the bad news.

"Ironhide lost sight of Barricade just outside the city limits. He's contacted the others. Optimus will pick us up to join in the hunt.

"Officer Dent, I want you to get to the hospital. Stay with Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky. The Decepticons might come to finish the job. We'll be there as soon as we get Sam back."

Orders given and received, now all they could do was wait.

* * *

_Orders given and received, now all he could do was wait._

Bumblebee hated waiting, but for now, he had to wait for Ironhide and Will to return with the children so that they could discuss their options. It was so difficult for Bumblebee to keep still, however. He felt like he did after he had just been Sparked – full of energy and trepidation for what was to come.

He knew Ironhide was a capable protector, but something deep in his Spark told him that he should not be separated from the boy. He had even talked Optimus into allowing Sam to accompany him on his reconnaissance mission. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, and he knew Sam would get a kick out of their little adventure together.

_Where were they?_

"Ratchet? Should we call Ironhide? Do you think he's..."

"Bumblebee, for the eighteenth time, no. You know how much 'hide hates it when you get like this. You drive him nuts. He'll get his revenge by driving the speed limit all the way back here."

Mock horror could be seen in Bumblebee's face as he contemplated 'THE LIMIT.' He was about to respond when the three heard Ironhide's call on the emergency frequency.

"Prime! Barricade's alive, and he's taken the boy. I am in pursuit."

Bumblebee was frozen. The phrase "he's taken the boy" kept reverberating throughout his processors yet he couldn't seem to grasp their true meaning.

Ratchet moved to stand beside his smaller friend while Optimus spoke with Ironhide. Ratchet felt as if one of his energon pumps had stalled as he looked at the forlorn little Autobot standing quietly beside him.

"Taken, Bumblebee," said Ratchet softly as he lay a steadying hand on the smaller 'bot's shoulder. "Taken. Not killed. Ironhide will…"

"NO!"

Bumblebee pushed away from Ratchet's comfort. "No! I knew I shouldn't have left Sam. I should have trusted my instincts."

"But Ironhide is…"

"Ironhide is what? I can tell you what Ironhide isn't. He isn't Sam's protector – I am! Why didn't Ironhide stop Barricade? Why isn't Sam safe RIGHT NOW!"

There was quiet on the outlook as the words, not meant to injure, only to release soul-deep fear, found their way through the communications link and into Ironhide's receptors. It was at that very moment that Ironhide was forced to report that he had lost track of Barricade.

As he fed his coordinates to Optimus, Ironhide could not help but feel the truth in the words Bumblebee had spoken.

_I __**am**__ to blame for the loss of the boy. It was my job to retrieve Sam and return him safely to Bumblebee's side. I considered myself above such a mundane task, and so I allowed myself to became sidetracked with discussions of strategy and tactics. I could have been at the house a full 40 seconds sooner._

The soldier would not blame Bumblebee one bit if the other Autobot never spoke to him again. Ironhide could do nothing to erase his mistake. All he could do was try to right the wrong he had done to his friends and fellow warriors, Sam included.

Though he didn't understand the 'why' of it, he and the others could easily see that Sam and Bumblebee shared a special bond. It was as if they had each found in the other the missing piece of his soul. Now, those souls were in danger of shattering. Ironhide would do everything in his power to ensure that his friend was not forced to return to a life of loneliness.

* * *

A/N: I gave Will a promotion. I thought he deserved it after saving the world and stuff. 

This is turning out to be a bit more complicated than I had planned. Oh, well. Still not going to be a novel. One, maybe two more chapters. I haven't shouted out yet to some of my reviewers, so here goes:

**Spellcaster Hikaru** - Thanks for the glomp! I think I sprained something. I'll get into the memories stuff next chappie.

**Silverdrake** - Your name seemed familiar. I clicked on your favorites and Lo! There I am - of course, I am under the name **leev**, but it's still me. I haven't given up on the sequel to Virus - it's still percolating.

**LadyFoxFire** - You're probably right about the poison ivy - ick! I couldn't bear to eat that. However, Sam ate English Ivy - it's supposed to be toxic and induce nausea and vomiting followed by coma if too much is ingested. Thanks for keeping me honest. BTW, did you join the Bee/Sam community? I plan to post this with some...tweaking...after I finish the gen version.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Obstruction of Justice - 5**

* * *

Bumblebee felt remorse for having said those hurtful words within range of Ironhide's communications. When Sam was safe and back where he belonged, Bumblebee would apologize. Until then, the anger he felt would be sure to drip like poison into any apology he offered, no matter how heartfelt. 

Protecting Sam wasn't Ironhide's responsibility. That honor fell to the team's reconnaissance expert, and he had learned his lesson well. Never again.

* * *

Ratchet ran continuous scans of the internet to ensure he had the most accurate files on human anatomy and the most advanced medical procedures to treat any injury or ailment. He felt to the depth of his innermost workings that Sam would need him at his best. 

He kept that thought to himself as he and Bumblebee raced to join Ironhide in the hunt for their missing teammate.

* * *

Oh, Primus. This could not happen. They were finally settled, happy as they could be having lost Jazz, learning to live on this new world. Optimus Prime had worked with the human government to secure their place, but there remained a vague unease that at any moment their peace would be shattered. Had that moment come so soon? The bond between the boy and Bumblebee had grown so strong, should they lose Sam, Optimus knew that this bio-rich planet would claim another Autobot. 

Bumblebee would not self-annihilate; he was too much of a warrior for that. Neither would he seek his own destruction at the hands of another. No, Bumblebee would not die in battle. His death would be slow and painful. Slow for Bumblebee. Painful for his friends. The littlest Autobot's brilliant Spark would grow dimmer and dimmer until it could no longer sustain his systems. To save Bumblebee, they would have to save Sam. There was no other option.

The trip to Sam's house was short, and Will and Mikaela were waiting. Prime used his powerful engines to ensure he would rendezvous with the other Autobots as quickly as possible.

* * *

Starscream was pleasantly surprised to find that one of his fellow Decepticons was still operative. Not only that, but Barricade had just informed him that he had taken a human captive. 

"Kill it!" Why was Barricade hesitating? ALL of the humans had to be exterminated eventually. What was so special about this one?

Barricade explained about Sam being the Autobot's favorite and that Sam had been the one to destroy Megatron.

"And now there are new parameters to consider." Barricade's deep voice did not mask his puzzlement. "He knows things. Things about Cybertron."

"Fool! Obviously the Autobot's have shared our history with him."

"These things the Autobots could not have known. Only I. And Lord Megatron."

Starscream took a few nanoseconds to absorb this new data.

"You said the boy was in contact with the Cube as Megatron's Spark was extinguished?"

"Affirmative. If Megatron's memories have been transferred to the boy, he may have valuable information."

"Such as?"

"The location of other Decepticons. You know as well as I that he never allowed us to congregate for fear of total annihilation by an Autobot attack."

Starscream knew this. He also knew that Megatron's reasons for keepting the Decepticons in small groups was more to secure Megatron's powerbase and prevent mutiny than to prevent an Autobot victory. He was also pleased that Barricade had not considered, or perhaps had not known, of Megatron's other obsession. Hunting the origin of the Allspark. Had the great Megatron discovered anything in his millennia-long search? And if the human had obtained Megatron's memories, would Starscream be able to retrieve that knowledge? If so, he could build a new Decepticon empire, loyal only to him. Lord Starscream. Yes.

"What are your coordinates?"

* * *

Barricade transmitted his current location and waited for Starscream to arrive. He was no Megatron, but Starscream had led the Decepticons for thousands of cycles as they searched for Megatron and the Allspark. Allowing Starscream to once again assume command was comfortable. 

The boy would not find Starscream comfortable. That particular Decepticon shared Megatron's intense disgust of organic beings, and Starscream would not be merciful should the human prove less than useful. However, if Starscream did not arrive soon, the choice may be taken from them.

The child was ill. Violently so. Barricade did not think Sam would survive the night.

* * *

I was hoping to finish this tonight, but Mike Rowe and his Dirty Jobs distracted me. I'll try to crank it out tomorrow. 

LOL! I got the giggles re-reading my previous chapter, specifically the part where Bumblebee said, "No! I knew I shouldn't have left Sam. I should have trusted my instincts." I am in the midst of writing a Supernatural story, and I swear, Bee sounds just like Dean bitching about how someone else simply does not have what it takes to take care of Sam properly (Sam is the name of Dean's younger brother).

I am being swamped by plot bunnies in about six different fandoms, but I refuse to start any more stories until I finish this and The Bringer. Please review! It really helps!


	6. Chapter 6

**Obstruction of Justice - 6**

_

* * *

Oh, God! _

Sam curled into an even tighter ball of misery as he battled to keep his stomach lining on the inside. His plan to force Barricade to stop periodically for puking purposes had been wildly successful. Ironhide and the guys _had_ to be close. They just had to be. Sam didn't have anything left to throw up. Of course, that didn't stop the onrush of nausea. Sam kicked feebly at Barricade's door, his signal that it was once again hurling time.

Barricade immediately stopped, opened the door, and released Sam. The Decepticon had nearly paid with his upholstery for delaying Sam's release at the first bout of illness. Barricade was reluctant to stop because he knew that the Autobots would be on his trail; any impediment would allow the enemy to draw closer. However, he decided it was better to battle with Optimus himself than to attempt to clean the disgusting detritus of human vomit from his internal workings.

Sam tumbled out of the squad car and crawled toward the grass at the side of the road. His body convulsed again and again but with nothing left in his stomach, all he could produce was sour bile. For several long moments after his body ceased its retching, Sam remained on all fours, gasping, shuddering, trying to remain upright and not faceplant into the mess he had made.

Sam didn't know how much more he could take. Barricade had not said where they were going or how long it would take to get there. There had been some mention, however, of torture and death, so a quick visit to the hospital was probably out of the question.

Sam pushed lightly with his left hand and flopped onto his side. The cool grass felt like heaven against his feverish skin. In the background he heard Barricade making high-pitched noises. It sounded like the guys when they were talking to one another in their own language. They didn't do it often when Sam, Mikaela, or Will were around. Autobots were polite like that. How rude of Barricade to ramble in Cybertronian without any consideration for the fact that Sam couldn't understand…

_Crap._

He did understand, at least some of it. Barricade was talking to someone else. Probably a Decepticon someone else. From his vantage point, which, OK, wasn't that great because he was sprawled on the ground, he could see that the road they were on led to a bridge about fifty yards away. And nearing the other side of the bridge was a jet.

_Cool._

The jet stopped in mid-air and transformed into one of the biggest robots he had ever seen. Starscream.

_Not cool._

Megatron had been evil, but according to the guys, Starscream was _insanely_ evil. And he was coming this way. The ground bucked beneath him as the robot drew closer. Sam heard the alien language emanating from each robot as they communicated. He caught a few words and phrases…_Megatron_…_Allspark_…_interrogation…_

Sam used their distraction to lever himself to his feet. His casual stroll was more like a drunken stagger, but he made progress toward his destination – the bridge. He planned to climb down the bank, grab a log, and float downstream until he found someplace to wade ashore and contact Mikaela. Sam knew the Decepticons were aware of his presence, were tracking his movements, but he believed their contempt of humans in general and him in particular made them arrogant. They wouldn't imagine a little fleshling, an ill one at that, would attempt to escape with the two of them standing only yards away.

Everything was going according to his poorly conceived plan, and Sam made it to the bridge. Unfortunately, Mother Nature and the Department of Transportation had conspired against him. There was no easy path down to the river bank; it was just a steep drop covered with sharp rocks and thorny brambles. Sam peered over the side of the bridge. His depth perception was a little off due to a rising fever, but it looked like it was about a forty foot drop.

"Human! Come here!"

Starscream's order made up Sam's mind. Quickly calculating drag coefficient and terminal velocities, Sam climbed over the railing and jumped.

For beings capable of split-nanosecond calculations, both Barricade and Starscream were momentarily stunned into immobility, which allowed Ironhide the cleanest shot he could ever hope for. However, the distance from his target lessened the impact of the pulse blast that hit Starscream, flinging the Decepticon to the far side of the bridge.

* * *

Bumblebee outpaced Ratchet and caught up to Ironhide just before the bigger Autobot fired. He never slowed as he raced past Ironhide, transformed in mid-air, and plowed into Barricade, tumbling both of them onto the bridge. Bumblebee had seen Sam's leap and knew it was not a distance usually deadly to humans. He also understood that Sam's ultimate safety depended upon the elimination of the threat posed by Barricade. Ratchet and Optimus were close behind. When they could take over the ass-whooping he was currently handing out, Bumblebee would go after Sam.

* * *

Will and Mikaela were leaning forward, trying to see the battle Optimus said was occurring less than a mile away. The ringing of Will's cell phone interrupted Optimus' commentary on Bumblebee's bout with Barricade and Ironhide's attacks on Starscream. 

Mikaela listened to the one sided conversation. She gleaned enough from Will's words to know that it was Officer Dent calling from the hospital, and from Will's expression, the news was not good.

"No, we haven't found him yet. I'll keep you informed." Will signed off and rested his head against Optimus' steering wheel.

"We lost Ron and Judy."

"Both of them?" Mikaela gasped.

Will nodded. Optimus remained silent, but transmitted the information to his comrades. Sam was now not unlike the Autobots - orphaned. The Witwicky's had not only brought Sam into existence, they had allowed Sam to continue his association with the Autobots, beings the older humans knew could bring danger to their only offspring. They would mourn their friends properly when Sam was safe.

* * *

Ratchet beat Optimus to the scene, but rather than join the battle, the medical bot turned his scanners on the river. He had seen Sam jump, but he hadn't seen the boy surface. It had been nearly thirty seconds. The river was slow-moving, so it was unlikely he would have been swept downstream. Where was he? 

_Forty-five seconds._

The river's surface was disrupted as bits of debris trickled from the bridge's undercarriage. Bumblebee and Barricade traded blows as each tried to rip the very spark from the other. Funny that neither had yet to bring out a pulse cannon. There was real hate there.

* * *

Optimus dropped his passengers at the foot of the bridge and moved to join Ironhide in battle against Starscream. Ratchet was close at hand should Will or Mikaela find themselves in jeopardy. 

_Sixty seconds._

"Ratchet," asked Mikaela, "where's Sam?"

"He escaped from Barricade by jumping from the bridge. He's still in the water."

Will toed off his shoes and pulled off his jacket before climbing over the railing and asked, "How long has he been under?"

"Seventy seconds."

Will jumped in after Sam.

A stray shot from Starscream caused a boulder to erupt next to Ratchet, sprinkling him and Mikaela with dirt and rocks. Ratchet released a burst from his own weapon, which distracted Starscream so that Optimus could get the upper hand. A powerful blow, deadly against a weaker opponent, forced the Decepticon to retreat. Starscream sent a quick communiqué to Barricade; both swiftly transformed and fled the scene.

* * *

Bumblebee was pleased as he watched the enemy disappear over the hilltop. That made twice now that he had beaten the bigger Barricade, and both times had been in defense of his human companion, Sam. 

_Sam!_

Bee turned to see Ratchet and Mikaela staring intently at a spot in the river below. Before Bumblebee could leap over the railing, Ironhide's strong arms held him back.

"You might hurt Will. He's down there now. He'll find Sam."

It was the hardest thing the Autobot had ever done in his entire existence. Every fiber optic of his being was urging him into the water regardless of the potential injury to a friend. Ironhide's strong and steady presence, joined shortly by Optimus Prime's, kept him on the bridge.

Will broke the surface gasping for air.

"I need a knife, or something sharp. He's tangled." Will didn't think the giant alien robots peering so concernedly down at him needed to know just yet that Sam did not appear to be breathing.

* * *

When Sam jumped, he hadn't figured on a return of the convulsions. Or the number of weeds in a river. The shock of impacting with the water wasn't bad; kind of like a cannonball from the high dive. As soon as he hit the cool water, however, Sam's stomach clenched, doubling him over. Only primitive survival instinct kept him from opening his mouth to suck in a lungful of water right then. Sam kept himself curled into a ball until he hit the river bottom. Sam pushed with his feet, and he rose a few inches before he felt something grab his legs and pull him back down. 

Sam's first thought was of the Decepticon Frenzy, but that little bastard was dead, thanks to Maggie. Visibility wasn't bad, so Sam was able to see the long strands of hydrilla twined around his jean-clad legs. He tried to kick his way free, but that only served to entangle him further. Panic began to set in, and Sam continued to thrash, depleting his remaining oxygen.

_How much longer could he hold his breath?_

_Why couldn't he get free?_

The pressure in his lungs became too much. Sam opened his mouth and with his last breath screamed.

For Bee.

* * *

Yeah, I suck. Punctuality is my nemesis. 

One more chapter. I have got to get back to my Supernatural fic. Dean is _pissed_.


End file.
